


沙滩

by Autism715



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autism715/pseuds/Autism715
Summary: 牙医居x明星北，度假中的沙滩play4k，pwp假车，只有手活和男友衬衣！特别骚，傻黄甜，激情短打没捉虫OOC，写的都是假的，请勿上升真人！





	沙滩

两人拿到了难得的假期，白宇猫爪子一挥就将朱一龙安排到了海边。

躺在沙滩上，浑身只穿件宽松的花裤衩子吹着海风晒太阳。

都说这主动提议来海边的男人没几个思想清纯的好苗子，沙滩上站着躺着趴着坐着的靓男美女数量堪比锅里下饺子，放眼望去除了汗津津的肉色之外就只剩下花花绿绿的各类泳装，在这儿度假的人啊，可真说不好是来秀身材还是来饱眼福的。

牙医先生身材是典型的穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，白生生的光裸肌理四处都有着恰到好处的饱满轮廓，肌肉线条流畅却丝毫不显粗犷，露出来没一会儿就能勾得身旁的小猫凑过来偷摸几把。

倒是秀了身材吸引了许多人的注意力，可居总看上去却没那么自豪、愉悦。

因为他发觉有更多男人的目光一直都死死黏在他的小猫身上，从那嫩红的唇儿游荡至细窄的腰肢，如有实质的视线或许早就迫不及待地轻薄过猫儿皙白笔直的两条长腿，探入那条小码的黑色泳裤中不停揉弄他浑圆挺翘的小屁股，触到满手嫩软，而后又妄想着用指尖去触碰猫儿最娇嫩的小嘴儿……

朱一龙眉头紧皱，不由分说扒了自己上衣长外套，强硬地套在白宇身上，不管白宇怎么嘟着嘴撒娇都不肯让他脱下来。

然而那件半透明的防晒衣似乎起不到什么遮掩作用，对着光，便影影绰绰显出内里的轮廓，将白宇上身过分纤细的手臂和腰身都暴露得七七八八，一片引人遐想的暧昧阴影，只堪堪遮到猫儿腿根，衣摆随着白宇一蹦一跳向着星辰大海进发的动作被海风撩起，抚过猫儿不自觉扭来扭去的可爱臀尖，男友衬衫似的外套竟显得更惑人了些。

可偏偏小家伙还毫无自觉地在自己眼皮子底下晃来晃去，不知道自己的屁股正被多少男人盯着，只会扬着恃宠而骄的小猫脸向他抱怨穿着外套好热。

朱一龙简直被这小混蛋骚怕了，多希望白宇能专心致志地只在他床上骚。

朱一龙表示，要想脱掉外套就必须和他一起回酒店房间，不然就要听话乖乖穿条长裤再去海里玩水。

……毫无人性！

长衣长裤实在浪费了小明星特意买的新泳裤。

于是白宇反抗的声音又高了一个度，“我不，凭什么不让我穿泳装！”

“……”朱一龙郎心似铁地回答到，“会晒黑，你是艺人，必须注意这些问题。”

白宇晃着自己手里的小喷雾瓶，不服气地反驳他，“有防晒！我代言的，效果可好了。”

朱一龙盯着他不说话了，似乎什么都无法动摇他做出的决定。

不一会儿怀里就钻进来一个毛绒绒的家伙，小细身板紧紧贴上，伸长双臂给了他一个严严实实的拥抱。

猫儿声音听上去委屈巴巴的，伏在他耳旁低低地喵着，“可是哥哥……穿上裤子，我就不能直接骑在你身上了……”

这才是白宇密谋着来海边的动机之一。

将那薄薄的小三角泳裤从双腿间向旁拨开些许，就能悄悄露出张贪吃的软嘴儿来，湿漉漉的被男人发烫的粗东西边戳边蹭，小细腰仅是向下一沉，跨坐在牙医先生身上的猫儿就能便捷地玩到自己的逗猫棒。

白宇眨巴眨巴猫儿眼，满目无辜，眼看着红潮从朱一龙耳尖一路蔓延至颈窝，还体贴地出声问，龙哥是不是太阳晒多了，怎么皮肤变得这么红。

朱一龙咬着后槽牙眯眼瞪他。被撩拨得都做不到正常呼吸。

然而下一秒那不安分的猫爪子就又推搡着朝他伸来，要他在垫子上躺平，躲在大伞的阴影下，脱掉那条肥大的红沙滩裤，也只穿件最节省布料的平角泳裤乖乖呆着。

“小、小白？”当梦想照进现实，朱一龙却十分害怕白宇真按照他的脑内剧场在公开场所骑坐上来。要说不想当场占有自家漂亮猫儿的话那肯定是假的，朱一龙裤裆里的大炮早就已经蠢蠢欲动向着天边的海平线起立敬礼，疯想着冲猫儿小屁股打上一炮扰乱海边和平秩序，也能让那些不知死活觊觎白宇的男人们知道，这漂亮小猫有主且主人特别能干。可朱一龙又小心眼地根本不想给别人看他的猫，一眼都不给多看。

白宇兴致勃勃地一心想着为朱一龙服务，目光触到牙医先生下边那大团时表情僵了一瞬，幼粉的指尖戳戳那个生龙活虎的大家伙，小狐狸似的眯眼揶揄道：“想什么呢你。”

……难道不对吗？这回轮到朱一龙无辜地眨巴眼，眼睁睁看着不断给他性暗示的小混蛋给他泳裤上盖上一条毛巾。

实在是有些欲盖弥彰了，毛巾都被朱一龙顶出来一个雄伟的珠穆朗玛峰。

软乎乎的猫爪子轻轻柔柔地摸上男人赤裸的上身，从结实的皙白胸膛开始，幼粉指尖沾着凉冰冰的轻薄乳液，仔细涂抹着，将那片饱满的胸肌覆上一层晶亮，小明星还要死不正经地明撩暗骚，仗着沙滩上人员众多朱一龙拿他没办法，把好端端的为恋人涂防晒的桥段，硬是生出一丝风俗店推拿按摩的意味。

白宇身上套着朱一龙的外套，薄薄衣摆下坦着一双长腿，隐去了小明星骚包的三角泳裤，看上去活像下身不着片缕——牙医先生后槽牙几乎都磨得噌噌作响，说不上是牙齿更疼还是几把更胀，在度假结束后是该先修牙还是先保养自己的几把。

小明星显然是做惯了个人护理，涂防晒的手法很是娴熟，知道做好防晒是非常重要的一个步骤，不能是简单的抹油油，而是要用指腹轻轻打着转令液体与肌肤更充分接触，这样才会更加服帖，防晒效果显著，撩男人的效果就更是拔群。

他故意放慢着动作，嘴里哼着轻快的小曲儿，摸着每一寸紧实肌理细细地揉，装作无意地轻碰男人胸口上偏深色的那点，滑过腹部肌理成形的轮廓，满意地听到男人愈发粗重的喘息声，作恶不断的猫爪子就忽的悄悄伸到毛巾下面去，抓了满手又热又硬的粗东西，抵在猫儿细软掌心灼灼地鼓动，比海边的烈日骄阳还要鲜活热辣。

近乎全裸的牙医先生无故出了一身汗，死咬着牙，面露凶光，被胆大包天的野猫捉去了命脉，浑身都僵住了。

灵巧指尖曾多次触摸过他这结实耐用的逗猫棒，或是被牙医逼着用小爪子捧着根部小口小口舔舐，或是在情动时不由自主摸到自己尾巴骨附近去握他小嘴儿吃不进的一截，可像今天一样，单是捉着做手活，小明星还是第一次体验。

即使被毛巾盖住了胯间，白宇依旧能够想象到自己手里这根大家伙兴致勃勃的模样，涨红了整支茎身，狰狞的、饱满的，尺寸傲人，甚至已经从毛巾边缘探出了个不住渗着通透前液的通红肉冠。

规模看着有些吓人，但却是猫儿最喜欢吃的东西——

嫩红舌尖偷偷探出来轻舔猫儿贪吃的唇角，白宇歌也不唱了，只直勾勾地盯着小珠穆朗玛看，就像个在认认真真玩躲猫猫的幼稚小孩儿。

皙白小手骨形十分精巧，小小的能被朱一龙一手囫囵包在掌中，现在也是，平常连握个酸奶瓶都显粗的猫爪子就握在朱一龙裤裆里，四指并拢细细贴着粗硬的茎身，衬得那本就超纲的凶器更甚，从朱一龙的角度看去，恰好能够直直看到白生生的猫爪子使坏，令人生而为人却十分不想做人。

在为恋人做手活的方面没积攒下什么经验，白宇只好拿出自己单身之前的奇妙技巧，稍显笨拙地动手服侍着看上去就快要扑过来吃猫虐猫的朱一龙。

他先是握着浅浅上下抚弄了几下，触着沟壑里软软堆做一片的大鸡帽子，指尖绕上饱满又敏感的冠头，由湿漉漉的孔眼沿着鼓胀肉头缝隙下滑，细细抚着，不多时就沾了满手濡湿，惹得手里的家伙也越涨越大。

体验过不止一次这根逗猫棒的威力，对这玩意儿内置电量持久度深有了解，白宇勤勤恳恳地卖力工作良久，久到手臂都有些发酸，累得感觉自己手似乎都快要不属于自己，他手里这根还是毫无动静，不知是里面没弹了还是其实一早就没打开开关。

小明星不太服气，爪子伸下去揉着男人同样胀大的两团弹药库，手腕上的小细金链子晃荡着都快蹭到逗猫棒濡湿的头部，美景艳极，可朱一龙还是强忍着不肯开闸放炮。

男人暗示性地挺了挺腰，大几把蹭着白宇的手，不住以眼神示意：骑上来如何。

白宇心领意会，没有被反调戏了的羞耻感，反倒眯起猫儿眼露出一排小白牙，笑得狡黠，偏不愿如了朱一龙的意，只可可爱爱地凑近了，软声喊他，哥哥……

松松垮垮的男友外套连领口都是过大的，猫儿躬着身压低身子，从领口内便直愣愣地坦出一片肉色，白生生的单薄胸膛一览无余，上面甚至还零星落着几点昨晚被牙医先生吮出的红痕，小奶包仍是有些贫瘠的模样，也随着白宇弯下身的动作堪堪显出一个颇有肉感的可爱轮廓。

朱一龙只觉自己的心跳声在一瞬间似乎都能盖过周遭的一切喧杂，艳景当前，他的喉咙都是焦渴的，不管吞咽动作重复多少个来回，都无法缓解，必须要凑过去，吮上几口猫儿胸口上嫩红的小奶尖才行，或许能吸出些什么甘甜的汁水儿，哪怕那处的小东西还没有泛起熟妇般的丰腴色泽。

可偏偏那两点也被坏心眼的猫咪藏起了，本该是送到牙医先生嘴边的两颗小果子现下被一对儿硅胶质地的肉花遮去了，半透明的软东西牢牢吸着猫儿的小奶尖，可以肆意轻薄柔嫩的粉晕、悄悄立起的乳首，遮着掩着，只能透出一丁点娇嫩的颜色来供朱一龙观赏。

是猫儿嫌昨晚男人将奶尖都吮得肿起，一蹭到衣服就敏感得发麻，所以才红着脸跑到楼下商店里买了这么一对儿小东西。

牙医先生牙口不错，但还是瞬间就被乳贴气得牙痒。

想他千防万防防尽了整个沙滩上的人，没想到还是被别的家伙近了小明星的身。

白宇腕上的细金链子还在毛巾下浪荡地轻晃，猫儿实在是没有了耐心和力气，眨巴眨巴水濛濛的猫儿眼，靠在男人耳边，探着半点小猫舌尖讨好似的舔舔男人耳尖，含着耳垂软肉，边哑着嗓子调情般的撒娇，边将潮乎乎的吐息悉数呼进男人耳中。

“好哥哥，”他眯着眼说，“赶紧射出来，然后带我回房间好不好……”


End file.
